Sens życia Pani Susi
= W skrócie = = Opowiadanie = Autorka (A): No hej. Jem chleb. Z serkiem topionym. Su: O nieee!! Masło się skończyło!!!~~ \(0.o)/ A: Franek leć po masło do kiosku. Franek: Ale ja tu jestem od tostów... A:... Kurka piórka w placku dziurka, nie wiem co powiedzieć... ;_; Ale weź, idź po to masełko co? :< Franek: NO DOBRA.... A: JES!!! I kto tu jest kruleffnom? *mistrzyni ciętej riposty i trollingu* Franek: A idź się utop... A: :< Dobra jedziemy z tym koksem... (a może herką? -u+) I............. akcja. Dziś był ważny dzień dla Su. No bo piątek. A piątek to piąty dzień tygodnia. Pan magister profesor doktor Farazowski zadał dzieciom, które edukował pracę domową o dziwo mieli ją zrobić w domu. - Musicie napisać co chcielibyście robić w dalszym życiu. Referat na 3 strony. Pani dyrektor przyjdzie na naszą lekcję, więc weźcie się do roboty najlepiej już po powrocie do domów. NIE NIE MACIE PODRÓŻOWAĆ W CZASIE! ZROBIĆ PRACĘ DOMOWĄ! Och. 15... Czas na pączusia z dżemiczkiem ^^. No to wszyscy wyjmują pączusie z dżemicziem (NIE Z BUDYNIEM! Z DŻEMICZKIEM MIAŁO BYĆ!) no i sporzywają swoje porcje pożywienia. - Juhuuuu!!! Nyaaaa!!!! - wydobyła z siebie Su okazując swoją symapitię do bliźnich. - Też cię lubię.- rzekł młody człowiek o rudych włosach, które miał po dżemiczku ze swojego pączuszka, Kazdieleg trzymający w rękach resztki kończącego się pączuszka. - 10, 9, 8 - odliczała cała klasa sekundy do dzwonka - 7, 6- Yuuuhuuu - piszczała podniecona do granic możliwości Su świadomością, że pączuś i dżemuś... Przepraszam dżemiczek znajduje się w jej jamie brzusznej - 5, yuhuuu- 4, 3, 2, 1, AAAAAA!!!- dzwonek zadzwonił, a Pan Farazowski, znalazł się pod butami wszystkich uczniów, którzy przygniatali go swoimi masami ciał. Po dłuższym namyśle to był dobry pomysł, bo mógł się pogapić na dolną część bielizny Kazdielga, bo Kazdieleg lubił modę, więc przyodział na siebie szkocką (nie chodzi o wódkę) spódnicę. - Ja to się umiem ustawić w życiu... ~~ - pomyślał poobijany i posiniaczony nauczyciel i wreszcie mógł wyjść z sali, zapomnieć o marzeniu mającym naszyte luzofe chmurki (czyt. bokserkach Kazia) i dokończyć swojego zdeptanego i zmazakrowango pączusia. Niestety bez dżemiczku, bo Nataniel go rozgniutł butem i wyglądało jakby to była czyjaś krew, a ten ktoś leży gdzieś tam se zabity, a nawet tego nie zauważył chłopaczyna. Pan o nazwisku Farazowski wyszedł z sali i zakluczył drzwi od sali, ale nie zauważył Sucretty no i ona została zamknięta w tej sali. - To kiedy będzie ten dzwonek? - Su się zamuliła przez myśli o swoim pączku, i przegapiłą dzwonek. - Gdzie sobie wszyscy poszli? - Przez mózgowniczkę liceacistki, przebiegało bardzo wiele myśli i errorów, a bardzo wiele to nie aż tak mało. Można stwierdzić, iż Su jest jak Windows- Zamula się w najmniej odpowiednich momentach, oraz miewa bardzo często lagi systemowe. Trzeba także wgrywać czcionkę, ale o tym innym razem. - Ech... Gorzej być nie mogło... Zjadłam mojego pączusia, jestem głodna, piłam przypaloną herbatkę... - Su wyżalała się samej sobie. Zbliżał się wieczór, a w Gorzkim Amorisie robiło się coraz ciemniej. - Nie dam skarpetek do prania, nie nakarmię moich dżdżownic...- no bo przecież co z tego, że Su została zamknięta w szkole na cały weekendzik... Są inne problemy na tym świecie! - No i co ja teraz zrobię??? :< - Hmmm.... Co ja bym chciała robić we swoim żyćku? - podrapała się po główce, pomyślała o drożdżówce, wyzionęła kłaczek, wyobraziła sobie laczek, a za żadne skarbonki świata nie wiedziała jakie jest jej powołanie. Aż tu nagle rozbłysło przed nią światło. Myślała, że to lasery, które przyśniły jej się dwa miesięce dawniej i chciały ją wrobić w zamach na szarlotkę, a teraz próbują ją napastować w real. (nie, nie chodzi o supermarket! Za dużo się reklam i billboardów naoglądałaś/łeś.) Ze świetlanego pyłku wyłoniła się postać. Franek: W kiosku nie mieli masła! Facetka dała mi tylko takie coś. A: No i co ja mam zrobić z tym magazynem Playboya... Z DAKEM NA OKŁADCE? MAJĄCYM NA SOBIE TYLKO TATUAŻE?! A TY ROBISZ? ZA CENZURĘ??!! Franek: A co? Zazdrosna? -u- A: Ty zdrajco... jak ty mogłeś to zrobić mojej papudze... >.< Nie będzie kisiela na noc. Franek: NIEE!!! A: Młaahahahhaaha!!! = Od autora = Przepraszam ten fanfik jest bez sensa. Nie zmuszam do dalszego czytania... bajbajbi! (zaraz... wtf?) = Ankieta = ' Podobało ci się "Sens życia Pani Susi" by NeverEverForever? Tak Nie ' Kategoria:FF Kategoria:FF/Opowiadania Kategoria:Komedia Kategoria:Spontan